Guardian Angel
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/companion to "Goodbye, Sweet Angel" by Billie (LoisAndClarkSuperfan), written as a "thank you" gift for her support. :) When David is afraid of starting school, Niles isn't sure how to comfort him, until he happens to remember the most painful loss he and Daphne have ever experienced. One-shot. Rating is for minor innuendo.


**Author's Note:** Many thanks to Billie ( **LoisAndClarkSuperfan** ) for writing "Goodbye, Sweet Angel." I reread the story tonight, and I was just as moved and heartbroken as the first time. But this time, something was sparked. It went from a vague idea to a full-fledged beginning, and that's when I knew I had to do it. I'm posting it now as a thank-you for all of her love and support. :)

Niles' heart broke as he stood outside David's bedroom door. It was clear the five-year-old was trying very hard not to cry. As a father, Niles knew it was his duty to go in there and try to cheer the boy up. But he had no idea what to say. He stepped into the room, silently praying the words would come to him. "Hi, David."

"Hi, Daddy," David replied, sniffling.

"Are you all ready for your first day of kindergarten tomorrow?" Niles tried to sound upbeat, for his son's benefit.

"Y-yes," came David's uncertain reply.

Niles sat on the bed, reaching out to dry a tear. "It's OK to be scared, you know. Everybody is at some point."

"Not Grandpa," David said, shaking his head. "He was a brave policeman!"

"That's true," Niles said. "But even he was afraid sometimes. Grownups get scared, too."

"They do?" David asked, wide-eyed.

Niles nodded. "Going into an unfamiliar place can be scary. There's nothing wrong with that. But you're going to be fine."

"No," David said emphatically, shaking his head.

"You are," Niles replied. "You know how I know?"

David shook his head again. It was clear he had no idea what his father was talking about.

"Because you won't really be going in there alone. Your mommy will walk right in the classroom with you. But even after she leaves, there'll still be someone there watching you the whole time."

"There will?" Curiosity, rather than fear, was visible on David's face now.

"Yes. You don't know this, but you actually have a sister. You never met her. None of us have ever seen what she looked like." Even now, over four years later, it hurt to say these words. He and Daphne rarely spoke of the miscarriage, but the pain was still there for both of them.

"Where did she go?" David asked.

"She's in heaven," Niles replied. "Not long after you were born, your mom and I got ready to have another baby. We were both so excited. We knew you'd make the perfect big brother. I couldn't wait. I could picture the two of you, inseparable, just like your uncle Frasier and I were." Niles couldn't help smiling as he pictured what might have been. What should have been. It was a moment before he could speak again. "But it wasn't meant to be. Your sister was gone before we got to meet her."

"That's not fair!" David exclaimed. "I wanna see my sister."

Niles knew then that he was a failure as a father. His attempt to comfort his son had only upset the boy more. "You're right, David. It isn't fair. She should be here with us." He decided honesty was the best policy. "But she isn't. It's hard sometimes, watching you grow up, and wishing she were here, growing up alongside you."

"Dad, I don't wanna go to kindergarten tomorrow, if she doesn't get to go. It's not fair."

"But, David, that's just it. She'll be there. You won't be able to see her, but she'll be right in here." Niles placed his hand on David's chest, where he could feel a tiny heartbeat. "She's your guardian angel. That must be why God took her. Because you needed someone to look out for you from way up there."

"She's really gonna be there with me?" David asked. He smiled. He liked the idea of having someone with him all the time.

"Yes, David. So anytime you feel lonely or afraid, she's right there with you." As life had moved on after their loss, Niles and Daphne had tried their best to put their grief aside. They knew they had to focus on the child they had. David deserved all of their love and attention. He hadn't realized until just this moment that, all along, their child was never really gone. Not as long as she was remembered.

"Thanks, Dad. I feel better." It was clear David was losing the battle to stay awake.

"You're welcome, son. I love you." He bent down to kiss David's forehead as he drifted off. Niles very carefully left the room, turning out the light on his way. To his great surprise, he literally ran into Daphne standing outside the door.

"I couldn't help overhearing," Daphne said apologetically.

"I didn't mean to tell him all of that. I know it's a lot for a child to take in. But it sort of came out in the moment. When he started to get upset, I felt like the worst father in the world."

Daphne slipped her arms around him. "You're not. David couldn't have asked for a better father. It was hard to relieve all of that, but if it helped our son feel better, I think it was worth it."

Niles held her close for a moment. After loving her for some many years, a moment like this could never be taken for granted. "I'm sorry," he finally said. "I know you wanted another child after David. You wanted one so badly, and I couldn't give you one."

Daphne kissed him. "None of that. This wasn't either of our faults. We said that then, and it's just as true now. Besides, what's to stop us from trying right now?" Her eyebrows raised, making her meaning clear. She grabbed his hand, practically pulling him toward their bedroom.

As Niles followed, he couldn't help being grateful for all he had in his life. He had the greatest wife and son he could ever want. And, on top of that, he had a guardian angel. What more could a father want?

 **The End**


End file.
